Kettő
by Ninilia
Summary: Öhmm.. Valami amit az osztályomnak kellett írnom. Elég beteg lett.


Nem mintha az ő hibája lett volna. Legalábbis, ebben ő biztos volt. Nem emlékezett arra, hogy direkt alakította ki a másik személyiségét. Bár nem is ő alakította ki, hanem valami más. És azt végképp nem hitte, hogy bármilyen felelősséggel tartozna iránta.

De úgy tűnt, senki más nem volt egy véleményen vele. Bezárták őt egy kis szobába, amibe véletlenül se raktak más színt mint fehér. Azt mondták meggyógyítják őt. Nem fogják fel, neki nincs semmi baja! Annyi a különbség közte és az egészséges emberek között, hogy amikor ő magában beszél, akkor neki van kihez beszélnie. Még akkor is ha ez a bizonyos személy egy temperamentumos, kiszámíthatatlan bunkó.

Régen viszonylag jóban voltak, de aztán hirtelen a másik énje megunta a viselkedését, és elhatározta, hogy ő akar irányítani. Saját maga viszont nem igazán akarta feladni a vezető pozícióját. De egyre többször találta magát kiesve az irányításból. A másik énje erősebb lett. Lassan kezdte azt érezni, hogy már nem tudja felvenni a küzdelmet és a háttérbe fog húzódni.

És itt ütött be a gond. A családja enyhén szólva megijedt, amikor egyik percről a másikra a vidám és naiv fiút felváltotta, egy dühös, morgós és eszméletlenül agresszív természet. Ám, mindezt betudták a kamaszodás mellékhatásának. Ugyanakkor, azt, hogy hirtelen elkezdett veszekedni „önmagával" már nem vették annak. Őszintén szólva vigyázhatott volna vele, mert eddig remekül megtartotta ezt a dolgot magának. Egyszerűen tudta, hogy ez egy olyan titok, amit jobb, ha senki más nem tud. De nem tudta megállni, hogy ne kerüljön heves szócsatába, amikor a másik énje provokálta őt.

Így került, hát ide, ebbe a nyomorult szobába. Testvérei ugyanis tanúi voltak az eddigi legelfajultabb vitájának, amiért vitték a kórházba. Az orvos, aki biztosan nem értett hozzá, úgy vélekedett, hogy ő egy kritikus eset és legjobb lenne elküldeni egy pszichiátriára. Vagyis őrültnek nyilvánították és most mehetett a diliházba... Mit ne mondjon, remek.

Rámeredt a fehér falra és próbálta kizárni a fejéből az emlékeket. Testvérei rémült arcát, amint őt figyelték. Ahogy nővére sikoltva rohant a szüleikhez. Amikor berángatták a kocsiba és vitték a kórházba. Idősebb bátyja zavart tekintetét, ahogy nézte őt és a távolodó járművet. De ami a legnagyobb hatást gyakorolta rá, az a hideg és győzedelmes kacaj a fejében. Jobb lenne ezeket elfelejteni...

 _Hmm... Szóval az a célod, hogy elfelejtsd? Ki akarod törölni a memóriádból? Nos, sok sikert hozzá, mert ha rajtam múlik akkor ez nem fog meg történni!_ Szólt a hang a fejében.

– Te csak fogd be!

 _Jaj, istenem! Ne beszélj így velem! Mind tudjuk, hogy őrült vagy. Legalábbis, valami oka csak van, hogy itt vagy. De ne aggódj, végül is ez azt jelenti, hogy már nem vagy teher a családod számára. Végre megtalálták miért vagy olyan fura! Már nem csodálkoznak rajta, ha hirtelen furcsán kezdesz viselkedni. Hiszen őrült vagy!_

– Fogd be te nyomorult! Nem vagyok őrült! Én teljesen normális vagyok! Veled van a baj! Miért kellett ellenem fordulnod? Remekül meg voltunk!

 _Persze! És tán nem is lázadtam volna, ha nem lennél egy idióta! Meguntam az értelmetlen döntéseidet!_

– Értelmetlen? A te tetteid megmagyarázhatatlanok! Nem érdekelnek mások érzelmei! Tönkre tetted az én életemet és másokét!

 _Én aztán nem... Nem tehetek arról, hogy útban voltak. Helyesbítés: voltatok! Igazából, először azt hittem ez a bezárós dolog nem fog kapóra jönni számomra, de tévedtem. Így első kézről nézhetem összeomlásodat!_

– Még messze vagyok tőle!

 _Csak hiszed! Egyre és egyre közeledsz hozzá! Végül is ez volt a célom!_ A kacaj csak úgy visszhangzott a fejében.

– E-ez nem igaz! Gyűlöllek! Te önközéppontú, arrogáns bunkó! Miért, kellett elrontanod mindent?

A folyosón az orvos kérdőn meredt a nővérre:

– Már megint a másik személyiségével beszélget? – kérdezte, mire a nővér csak bólintott. – Nagyszerű! Már megint be kell gyógyszerezni – sóhajtotta majd továbbment.

– Én nem vagyok őrült! – Hallatszott egy utolsó sikoly a szobából.


End file.
